Magnificent Mansion
Hey! I'm actually making a fanfic that will hopefully not be cancelled! So, it's IO Season 2! Because WITH THIS NEW EDITING SYSTEM the Incredible Objects page, well, broke. From chapter 6a on, everything is...weird. Anyways, it's a FREE FOR ALL! every object for themselves as they battle for MAGNIFICENT MANSION! Each contestant will have points. Their challenge performance will determine how many points they get. The people in the danger zone at the end of every episode will be put up for voting for their fellow contestants. Yes, this is a contestant vote. The one with them most votes is eliminated. RECOMMENDING HAS CLOSED! 1. Wheaty by ElementalRaccoon 2. Cashy by Satanchu 3. Radioactive Material by Milkboy05 4. Reversal Token by KirbyRider 5. Bally by Da Killah Bunnyz 6. Nadiya by Nadiya2000 7. Page by Croc2274 8. Tounge by SquashyGraperBFDI 9. UFO by RespectTheDisney5 10. Saturn by RespectTheisney5 11. Cryo 12. Film Reel 13. Alpha Symbol 14. Omega Symbol 15. Chessboard 16. Gift Card Episode 1: A New Beginning Hello… “AND WELCOME TO MAGNIFICENT MANSION! I’m your host, Vladislov Kandinsky Padd, AKA Elimination Pad, AKA EP.” Elimination Pad grinned. He was in the main entrance room of a large mansion. A set of stairs led up to a second floor, and a wide doorframe behind the steps displayed a dining room and a game room. “This is Magnificent Mansion. 16 of the best, and worst, contestants we could find are participating in a competition to earn it. A double decker bus pulled up. “And here they come now! Introducing… Wheaty!” “Does anyone smell that? This bus smells… quite funny, I should say.” “Cashy!” “Hi, readers!” “Radioactive Material!” “This place is cool!” “Reversal Token!” “Hi guys! I’m really nice, just don’t get me angry or say the number after two.” “You mean three?” Radioactive Material said. “Grr…yes…” “Three, three, three, three thr-“ “Gah!” Reversal token said, clutching his head, or whatever you would call a head on a circular object. He suddenly inverted colors. And kicked Radioactive Material off the bus. “Bally!” “Hello! How’s it going?” “Nadiya!” “It’s going good, Bally! Thanks for asking!” “Page!” “All this friendship! Friendship is MEANINGLESS!” “Tongue!” “Nobody likes you, Page!” “UFO!” “Wheaty, the thing that smells funny is a stink bomb I planted in the bus.” “Oh, ok. Nothing like getting off on the wrong foot!” “Saturn!” “Like, so good to be here! I can’t wait to like, meet new friends!” “Cryogenic Freezing Tube!” “Just call me Cryo.” “Film Reel!” “I hate it here. When is it over?” “Alpha Symbol!” “All of you will fall in pain and agony.” “Omega Symbol!” “Hi. Don’t mind my brother. I’m nothing like him.” “Chessboard!” “Some call me…. Chessboard.” “Gift Card!” “Armless-ness for the win!” “16 contestants, one mansion. Who will win?” “My grandpa!” Chessboard cried. “Find out on Magnificent Mansion!” *** “And we’re back!” EP said. “That was fast. Just three little asterisks,” Cashy said. “I’ll just let you talk with the other contestants while I prepare the challenge,” EP said. He walked out of the room. “So, what’cha, like, reading there?” Saturn asked Film Reel. “Do you care? Because I know you don’t,” Film Reel replied. “Yes, I do! Seems like an interesting comic book,” Saturn said. “Um, it’s a graphic novel. Get your facts right,” Film Reel retorted. “Now go away.” “Like, rude!” Saturn said. She walked off. In the left corner, a group of people was gathered around Gift Card, who was standing on a stool, giving a speech. “We need to unite as one, my comrades!” Gift Card proclaimed. “And rise up against the shadow of arms!” “Ah HA HA HA HA!” Chessboard laughed. “Do we have to work with him?” Nadiya complained. “Yes, my comrade. All armless people are equal. We need to show that we can beat the people with arms in this game, and are just as strong as them!” “Why do you keep calling us comrades?” Nadiya asked. “Because I just read Animal Farm, comrade,” Gift Card said. “Didn’t everybody die and the farm was taken over by the pigs?” Nadiya pointed out. “I’m an allegory,” Chessboard grinned. “Yes, but that’s beside the point, comrade. The point is, we will play as one, and win the show!” Gift card exclaimed. “OK! It’s time for your first challenge!” EP said, walking back into the room. “I have here 16 go-carts. Each one of you must get in one and drive to the finish line 3 miles away. The order you come in the race determines how many points you get.” “Points?” UFO asked. “Oh, yes, points!” EP grinned. A person, or rather an object, came out wheeling a relatively tall television. EP pressed a button on a remote, and the TV whirred to life. All the contestant’s names appeared on the board with a ‘0’ next to everyone. “You spelled my name wrong,” Wheaty pointed out.. “This is Deadly,” EP motioned to the nuclear symbol who had pushed the TV into the room. “He got fired from ‘ElementalRaccoon’s The Mole’, so now he’s here.” “Oh yeah, I remember him,” Reversal Token said. Deadly grunted. It was anyone’s guess what that was supposed to mean. “Anyways… The four people with the lowest scores every episode will be put up for elimination. So yeah. Don’t want that to happen to you!” EP said. “Now go. Race for me.” The contestants bolted off in all directions, except for Film Reel. “A ha ha ha haaaa!” Page laughed as his cart whirred to life. He put it in the highest gear he could and plowed through the field of contestants. “Hey!” UFO complained. “Wheaty! Get me a go-cart!” Tongue yelled. “But… you know, I’ve got to-” “I didn’t ask you a question!” Tongue said. “Now go get me a cart!” Wheaty pretended to be thinking. “You know what? No!” Wheaty jumped into a cart and ran over Tongue. Meanwhile… “Hey, Cashy? Want to make an alliance?” UFO asked as the cars sped down the track. “Sure!” Cashy replied with a smile. “Hey, let’s target Cryo.” With a malevolent grin, Cashy drove his cart into the side of Cryo’s. “Hey! Watch it!” Cryo cried. Cryo’s car slid out of place and went sailing backwards. “Ha ha!” Cashy said in triumph. Cryo’s crash had also taken out all the competition behind them. “Cashy, don’t you think that was a bit excessive?” UFO asked. “Nah! Whatever you got to do for the win is fair game,” Cashy said. “Uhh….Okay…” UFO agreed a bit hesitantly. “Look! There’s the finish line! We made it!” Cashy smiled. “See, that DOES work.” Cashy gently pressed his go-cart’s break as he crossed the finish line. “Cashy!” EP said. “Congrats on second place.” “SECOND?” Cashy exclaimed. “But we’re the only ones-oh…” “I ran here,” Chessboard boasted. “But, you do get fifteen points, Cashy. UFO gets fourteen,” EP said. “And I get thirteen!” Page said as he drove across the finish line. “Fitting,” Cashy said. “Thirteen AND you are both evil.” “HEY! 13 isn’t evil! It’s just…numerically challenged!” UFO countered. “Here come some more!” EP said, pointing to the horizon. It seemed as if everyone had recovered from the crash. “This is really boring,” Cashy said. “Who wants to watch people cross a finish line? Let’s just skip through his part with the magical asterisk. * * * “Alright!” EP said. “Here are the scores." Chessboard: 16 Cashy: 15 UFO: 14 Page: 13 Bally: 12 Alpha Symbol: 11 Reversal Token: 10 Omega Symbol: 9 Radioactive Material: 8 Gift Card: 7 Saturn: 6 Wheaty: 5 ~DANGER ZONE~ Nadiya: 4 Cryo: 3 Tongue: 2 Film Reel: 1 “Hey, what? How come I’m three places behind my alliance member?” Nadiya exclaimed. “I thought we were supposed to stick together, but now I’m in the Danger Zone!” “That’s just how it worked out, comrade,” Gift Card comforted. “Will you SHUT UP?” Nadiya yelled. “I’m not your comrade, and I’m NOT your alliance member!” “Oh, that’s alright. Work of your anger and come back to me, comrade,” Gift Card smiled. “Ugh! You’re hopeless!” Nadiya said angrily. ELIMINATION TIME “Welcome to elimination!” EP said. “All of you did terrible, but one did worse than anyone else here.” “We all know who THAT is,” Tongue looked at Film Reel. “And, the person eliminated is…” “Film Reel!” “Good! I hate this show! Get a life, guys!” Film Reel stood up. "YOU get a life. All you do is read comic books,” Cryo replied. “THE’RE GRAPHIC NOVELS!” Film Reel cried. He then disappeared. “What the-?!?!” Nadiya said in surprise. “If you are eliminated, you are sent to the Courtyard of Losers, or the C.O.L. We just teleported him there,” EP said. “How will the Armless Alliance work out? Will Wheaty and Tongue’s rivalry continue? And will Chessboard ever be remotely sane?” "TWINKLE TWINKLE LITTLE STAR!” “I’ll take that as a no. But have the rest of the questions answered on MAGNIFICENT MANSION!” Episode 2 “It’s time for the next challenge!” EP said. “Already? The episode just started a sentence ago!” Cashy exclaimed. “The next challenge is a maze!” EP said. “Oh, great. I’m terrible at mazes!” Wheaty exclaimed. “You’re terrible at everything!” Tongue retorted. “All you do is complain!” “QUIET! Can’t I announce the challenge? As I was saying, the order you escape the maze detrimines how many points you get." “I’ll dominate this feeble excuse for an obstacle course and destroy my opponents with extreme prejudice,” Alpha Symbol grinned. “Heh, heh, nice…” UFO said nervously. “Follow me!” EP said, motioning for the contestants to come with him. They followed them to the mouth of a maze. The maze had yellowish walls, but no roof. “The course starts here. Don’t get lost!” “We will!” Chessboard said. “C’mon, comrade, let’s stick together,” Gift Card said to Chessboard. “Are you coming, second-class comrade?” “Second class comrade? What’s that supposed to mean?” Nadiya said. “It means you need to take a lemon and light it on fire, then bury it to help Cave Johnson,” Chessboard explained. “No, it means that you have been demoted. You sudden betrayal has caused this,” Gift Card said. “Oh, whatever, I don’t want to go with you,” Nadiya said. “UFO, let’s stick together!” Cashy said to UFO. “Okay!” UFO replied. “I brought some paint to make contradicting signs in the maze.” “Good for you!” Cashy said. “Now, three, two, one, START!” EP said. The contestants bolted into the maze. “Listen, RM,” Page said as he walked through the maze. “Yes?” Radioactive Material said. “I think we could make an alliance. My wits and your…” “AWESOMENESS?” “Yeah. Sure. My wits and your ‘awesomeness’ could make a good pair,” Page said. Actually, it was because Radioactive Material was the only one unwise enough to trust him. Everyone else knew he was a conniving, devious, malevolent, malicious- “Hey! Look! A sign!” Radioactive Material said. “It says to ‘turn left." “It’s probably EP messing with us. Go right.” “Okely dokely!” Radioactive Material said. They went right. “Alright, we have strength in numbers. We can get out of here with our combined wits!” Reversal Token said, walking along with several other contestants. “Look, a fork in the road!” Omega said. “I say…we turn right.” “No, we turn left!” Tongue snapped. “We should, like, go through the center,” Saturn said. “No, Left!” “Center’s better!” “Obey the horseshoe! Go right!” “Hey, I’m not a horseshoe!” “Let’s go back the way we came!” “Alright!’ Reversal Token said. “I guess we’ll go our separate ways.” Omega Symbol and Reversal Token went right. Saturn, Cryo, and Nadiya went through the center. Alpha Symbol, Tongue, and Bally went left. Wheaty went backwards. “So…how’s it going?” Bally asked. Silence followed. “Okay…” Bally said. They walked a quiet walk from that point on, through the yellowish maze. Then, after five minutes of hiking, Bally spied the end. “Hey, look! The finish!” “Really! That’s the end?” Tongue said gratefully. “Of COURSE it’s the end!” Alpha Symbol said. He shoved Bally and Tongue down and ran out the exit. “Congratulations, Alpha, that’s 16 points for you,” EP complimented. Tongue and Bally followed, in that order. “And 15 points for Tongue and 14 points for Bally.” Gift Card and Chessboard walked through the maze. A quest to find the finish, Chessboard thought. But what was the finish, really? What did it mean? Why are we here? “Sprinkles,” Chessboard decided. “Do you hear voices?” Gift Card asked. “Sounds like Saturn, Cryo, and Second-Class Nadiya.” “RUN AWAY!” Chessboard cried. “BEFORE THE SQUIRRELS!” “Good thinking, comrade!” Gift Card said. They dove into a path leading to the left. “…''rm'' was what that whole ridiculous alliance was based off of! A book about corruption! The Armless Alliance is a scam. I’m wondering when that idiot Gift Card will throw Chessboard under the bridge,” Nadiya explained. “Unless we, like, vote them off first,” Saturn said. “Hey, yeah!” Nadiya approved. “We’ll be the end of that stupid alliance!” “I’m in. But what abo…” The threesome and walked out of hearing range of Chessboard and Gift Card. “Marbles?” Chessboard said, pained. “Don’t worry, Chessboard, I won’t betray you. It’s Nadiya who’s the traitor! We have to get Nadiya out first!” Gift Card retaliated. “Yesh!” Chessboard agreed. “Alright, here come Omega Symbol and Reversal Token!” EP announced. Omega Symbol and Reversal Token emerged from the exit of the maze. They were met with little congratulations. Cashy and UFO came out of the maze just behind them, drenched. “Hello!” UFO said. “We just fell in a water trap.” “Well, pranksters get what they deserve,” Tongue retorted. “Put a sock in it, Tongue,” Cashy said. “You’re just…um…jealous.” “Jealous? What of?” Tongue said. “Uh…you don’t have friends, and we do!” Cashy said. “Oh yeah? Well…I’ve got Alpha!” Tongue pulled Alpha Symbol close to him. “Unhand me, you idiotic life form,” Alpha snapped. “Here we are!” Cryo, Saturn, and Nadiya came from the exit of the maze. “Darn, we’re not, like, first!” Saturn said dejectedly. “I wonder where everyone else is,” Nadiya said. “We’re missing Wheaty, Page, Radioactive Material, Chessboard, and Gift Card.” “LEFT AGAIN! AUGH! These stupid contradicting signs!” Page groaned. “Maybe instead of going left, we go right!” Radioactive Material suggested. “Alright…” Page said. They walked right and immediately fell down a rather large hole. A click was heard, and a recording of EP’s voice began. “This is the loser hole. This means if you fall down here, you automatically get last place.” “YOU IDIOT-I mean…uhh…oh, too bad!” Page said. “Whoopsies! My bad!” Radioactive Material said innocently. "The results are in!” EP announced. “Here are your current scores.” Alpha Symbol: 27 Bally: 26 Cashy: 25 UFO: 25 Reversal Token: 22 Omega Symbol: 22 Chessboard: 21 Tongue: 16 Page: 14 Gift Card: 13 Saturn: 13 Nadiya: 12 Cryo: 11 Wheaty: 9 Radioactive Material: 8 “Cast your votes!” EP said. “The votes are in!” EP said. “The one eliminated is… “…Wheaty!” “WHAT!” Wheaty exclaimed. “I’m the best one here! You’re all morons! All of you!” Wheaty then disappeared, teleporting to The Courtyard of Losers. “Bai!” EP grinned.